cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pesarus
|avgstrength = 2,648 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.39 }} Pesarus is a small alliance on the blue sphere. It was founded on November 8, 2010 by Gandolf. History The Proud alliance of Pesarus (sounds like a car company, doesn't it?) was created by Gandolf. On November 8, 2010, the first treaty in Pesarus history was signed with Europa. A protectorate to aid the sprawling new alliance as it grew. Constitution of Pesarus Preamble: Mission Statement: It is the Mission of this alliance, to provide a home on the white team for those who wish to grow in peace and unity. Values: The core values of Pesarus are integrity, unity, equality,discipline and community. The members of Pesarus pledge to uphold these values in a rational and peaceful manner. Section 1: Admission to Pesarus First,and foremost: Membership in the Pesarus Alliance is a privilege,not a right. Membership in Pesarus is open to all who will abide by our constitution,core values, policies,and all requiremnts for admission, set forth by the Pesarus Government. Members must be active participants on our alliance forums,and irc. All members are required to be on the white sphere at all times. A member nation may be expelled at any time by the decision of the Pesarus Government,if is determined that the member nation has not upheld our Constitution,Core Values,or has shown behavior that is detrimental to the alliance. Resignation: Any member in good standing may resign from Pesarus, except in a state of emergency, such as an alliance war. Any member leaving in debt to Pesarus will be expected to pay back the money owed to Pesarus in a timely manner. When a member decides to leave the alliance,he/she must post their resignation in the appropriate area of our forums. Section 2: Pesarus Governance: The Triumvirates The Triumvirate/Founder: Is the overall leading authority for Pesarus. The Triumvirate/Funder is in charge of all aspects of the internal,external,economical,and security affairs of the alliance.The Tri/Founder relies heavily on his other Triumvirates and Lords to help run and sustain the efficiency of their respective departments. Triumvirate of Internal Affairs: The TIA is in charge of overseeing all internal affairs for the Pesarus Alliance.The TIA has 4 lords under him to help handle all aspects of the internal departments within the alliance. Triumvirate of Foreign Relations: The TFR is in charge of the foreign affairs for Pesarus.He also oversees the security of our alliance.The TFR works in conjuction with the Lord of Diplomacy (Pesarus' Chief Diplomat). The Lords: Lord of Economics: The LOE is in charge of assisting the Tri of IA in managing our trade and tech programs. Lord of Diplomacy: The LOD will serve as second in command of the Foreign Affairs department, The LOD will deal with keeping up with the embassies, assisting the Triumvirate of Foreign affairs as needed. The LOD will help make sure that Pesarus's allies are not in any distress with us. The LOD will also have under him a diplomat to assist him and the TIA with establishing relations with alliances on Planet Bob. Lord of Security: The LOS is in charge of the security of the Pesarus Alliance.In order to declare war,etc...he must get approval from any Triumvirate. Lord of Education: The LOE is in charge of helping new members with the new member guides,getting trades,and any other programs to help build our member's nations. Lord of Recruitment: The LOR is in charge of recruiting new members for the alliance. **All Triumvirate and Lords are appointed by the Triumvirate/FOunder.All Gov can be removed at any time,without reason.All Gov can also serve until resignation or removal,as long as they continue to perform their duties,efficiently** Section 3: Rights of Pesarus Citizens 1. Members have the right to send and receive aid. 2. Members have the right to be free from hurtful remarks by other members. 3. Members have the right to involve themselves in Pesarus politics. 4. Members have the right to suggest amendments,new policies,etc. 5. Members have the right to leave the alliance without reason, so long as they follow the rules as requested by the government. 6. Members have the right to protection from Pesarus security,and its allies. 7. Members have the right to call for impeachment of members and government officials. Section 4: War Policies Acts of Offensive Agression: All war authorizations must be passed through any Triumvirate. Any member that starts a war without permission will be warned once, and the second time expelled from the alliance with a possible zi. Members found using nuclear warfare without authorization will be punished with a permanent zi and will be expelled from the alliance. Acts of Defense: Any member nation may defend themselves upon anya ttack.Any attack on their nation must be immediately reported to Pesarus Gov.Pesarus member smust report an attack in the appropriate area on our forums. Tech Raiding: Tech Raiding is prohibited in the Pesarus Alliance. Nuke Policy: Any nation of the Pesarus may possess a nuclear weapon. The nuclear weapons may not be used in a war with an enemy alliance and/or a rogue nation unless they have expressed permission from a Triumvirate. Security: The Government of Pesarus takes the security of our alliance very seriously.Any attack,conflict,etc will be handled immediately,till it is resolved appropriately. Section 5: General Assembly 1. All members of Pesarus are part of the General Assmebly. Policies of Legislation: a. Any member of Pesarus may propose legislation, and/or an amendment to the Pesarus membership for approval. b. The membership will debate the proposal for a period of 72 hours. c. Once the membership finishes the debate,the membership will be allowed to vote on the proposal for a time period of 48 hours. d. Any Triumvirate may veto any legislation that is not in the best interest of the alliance. e. All votes are a majority rules approval. Section 6: Disbandedment and Mergers Disbandenment: In order for Pesarus to disband,it requires a 2/3 approval of the Triumvirate,and a 75% approval of the General Assembly. Mergers: All mergers require a 60% approval of the entire alliance.